Red Guardian
by Joracho
Summary: Yugi chases after a stranger who shows him the meaning of life and death in a world he once called home. '...these people are all pawns, pawns in a game known as Death...a race for the ultimate creation...' YamixYugi AU


**Title: **Red Guardian  
**Author:** Endless Dawn**  
Summary:** Yugi chases after a stranger who shows him the meaning of life and death in a world he once called home. "...these people are all pawns, pawns in a game known as Death...a race for the ultimate creation..." YamixYugi AU  
**Warnings:** Language & Shounen-ai  
**Notes: **This fanfic is completely random. Well, it has a plot, but a very twisted and sadistic one. Literally. Enjoy at your own risk, and I warn you...**at your own risk**...

* * *

CHAPTER** I**

"Hey, hey wait!" Yugi yelled, eyes following the form that just jumped off the bus. Thinking ahead of time, Yugi looked up and pulled hard on the bus alarm, making bells ring in all directions. People began shouting as the bus careened to a stop, brakes making an ear-splitting sound. Without a second thought Yugi jumped from his seat and darted down the bus lane, jolting out the door after the stranger he had kept his eye on.

He stopped mid street and looked around. A slight movement caught his eye. Jerking sideways, he ran along the path leading to another intersection. He made sure the stranger was in front of him at all times.

"Stop there! Be careful!" Yugi yelled, warning the stranger as he ran across an intersection. Yugi's eyes widened to saucers as his breath caught in his throat. The stranger darted across the road, avoiding every car that passed without taking a single off-step. Yugi gulped. There was _no_ way he could pull that off.

Thinking of the next best possibility, (but not thoroughly) Yugi jumped into the heart of the traffic. Holding his palms out to the vehicles, he closed his eyes and shouted, "HALT!" Yugi waited for the consequences of his foolish acts.

None came. Yugi weakly creaked one eye open, only to shut it closed again as the sound of bending metal exploded in his ears. Cars crashed into one another in a never ending pattern. Yugi panicked, and listened the voice in the back of his mind screaming to GET OUT. Ignoring the overwhelming guilt, he continued his chase along the road. The stranger had gained a few meters ahead of him, but it wasn't enough to not allow Yugi some time to catch up to him.

Until the stranger turned a corner. _Damn it!_

Yugi pumped his arms farther apart, taking larger strides. His short size did slow him down, but he wasn't going to let that get to him now. Making the same turn as the stranger did, he continued his chase and looked up.

Sliding his heels into the ground, Yugi skidded to a stop, using his arms as balancers. Smoke rose from the concrete at his sudden halt. There in front of him, was the figure he'd been chasing around town for three days. Anger boiled inside of Yugi, along with curiosity and bravery. He wanted to know who this stranger was. Why did he ride the same bus everyday? Why did he always sit in the same spot? Why did he keep running away whenever Yugi called out to him?

He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Yugi eyed the stranger's back, since it was what faced toward him. The stranger had sleek black leather pants, and a black sleeveless T-shirt. Silver and gold bracelets draped his arms, which were stuffed into pockets. His shoulders rose and fell with each breath, but his position never changed.

The only sounds were the few cars that passed by the street, and the ragged breathing of the two beings. Yugi took a step forward, determination set upon the youth in front of him.

"Who are you!" Yugi demanded. He instantly regretted it, seeing the stranger flinch. Maybe it was best if he didn't directly demand?

The stranger seemed to ignore his call as he continued to walk forward through the alley.

Yugi stood shocked in his steps. _How could he! He's just! I- He's just walking away? Again! _Anger boiled once again in Yugi's veins.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Yugi yelled, taking another step forward, fists clenching.

The stranger's shoulders tensed as he turned around.

Time could have stopped right then and there.

Yugi's amethyst eyes stared directly into shining crimson eyes that seemed to light up with fire Yugi gasped as he saw the light dim down in the scarlet orbs, but the intensity of the burning crimson never ceased. Yugi's nervous system shut down as he was drowned in those crimson orbs, he couldn't separate his gaze with a machete if he wanted to.

Fully turning around, the stranger continued to glance at Yugi, narrowing his eyebrows.

Yugi snapped out of his trance, which was immediately replaced with the emotions from before. Anger, confusion, curiosity, and determination. Yugi blinked once. Twice. He lifted his hand on to his chest, feeling his rapid heart. _Th..Those eyes..._Yugi gasped mentally.

The two just continued stared at each other.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?" Yugi asked the stranger, taking another hesitant step closer. The stranger raised an eyebrow and frowned. It seemed as if he were more confused than Yugi. His lips moved to speak.

"Y-You can..." The stranger spoke, lifting a hand to point towards Yugi. Yugi blinked. "You can..._see me?_" The stranger asked, as if it were the most amazing thing in the world.

Yugi was taken aback. Definitely not the response he was looking for.

"Of course I can!" Yugi yelled back, now getting frustrated. _This guy's only trying to buy time so he can escape! _"I want to know what you were doing at each and every bus ride I've ever taken!" Yugi demanded.

The stranger just stood there, slightly shaking and widening his eyes. His mouth moved as if here were about to mumble something, but no sound escaped his lips. He just stared wide-eyed at the youth in front of him, paling as time went by.

Yugi paused, and stood up straight after seeing the stranger's reaction. _What is UP with this guy? _Yugi asked himself mentally. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he slowly walked up to the stranger.

The stranger took a hurried step back.

Yugi continued walking gracefully, holding pride in each step while staring into those crimson eyes full of fear and confusion. He softened his own amethyst eyes to make himself seem more gentle.

He was about a foot away from the stranger, head tilted upward so he could stare into the other's eyes. Yugi stopped walking.

The stranger gasped as he slowly held up a shaking hand, holding it out as if to say 'stop'. Yugi saw the other swallow.

"I'm not planning on hurting you, you know." Yugi spoke in a gentle voice, as he lifted his hand and gently pressed it against the other's shaking one. Yugi gasped at how warm the hand felt against his. His arm went numb as sparks flew through his body, jolting up his arm. Something was not right, yet it felt so _good._

"Get away from me!" The stranger suddenly yelled, running backwards further into the alley. His hands came into contact with his head, pressing hard against his temples. "This can't be happening! This is a lie!" He continuously shouted.

"H-Hey! Wait you're going to--"

CRASH!

Yugi winced as he saw the other run into a mound of garbage cans, causing a loud eruption. A lid flew off and rolled along the concrete floor, clinking and clanking before landing with a thump. Instantly, Yugi ran over to help the stranger, lifting the garbage cans off and throwing them to the side.

Yugi froze. He felt that same sensation, that electrifying jolt. Only this time, it coursed through his whole form.

In a matter of seconds, a wave of energy made Yugi fly backwards, and slam against the cold brick wall behind him. Yugi couldn't even let out a scream before he was knocked unconscious.

Time passed.

There was a small shuffling in the garbage cans. Soon enough, an arm appeared from the rubble. Attached to the arm was a body, dressed in clad leather and spiked ruby, black, and golden hair. It was the stranger, alive and well without a single scratch on his body. He dusted his pants off and looked across from him.

That child lye on the floor, eyes fully closed and scratch marks clearly visible among his body. He wondered how they looked so much alike. Smoke seemed to rise from his shoes.

The stranger blinked, and tilted his head in confusion. He lifted his hand up, and snapped his fingers.

Yugi's eyes shot open as he gasped. Recognizing his surroundings, Yugi jolted to a sitting position and looked up. Crimson clashed with Violet. Violet eyes narrowed.

"What the hell was that for?" Yugi asked, as he crawled on all fours, using the wall as a guide to stand up. "Who hides explosives in their pockets? That's illegal you know!" Yugi shouted, wiping the dirt off his face with his sleeve.

"Ex...plo...sives?" The stranger repeated slowly. He looked down at his own hands, and in a split second snapped his fingers again.

Yugi watched in awe as a ball of magic appeared at the tips of the stranger's fingers. Flames and waves of blue, purple, and red danced in patterns directly above the stranger's thumb and fore finger. That small amount of magic lit up the entire alley. Yugi winced at the brightness and squinted his eyes. The stranger looked up to him and held out his hand while shaking his head.

"Magic. Not explosives." The stranger said as he turned his palms downward, the ball of magic disappearing.

Yugi was at a loss. A loss of words, and a loss of the time to think. Everything that he learned in school about magic was officially wiped from his mind after seeing the stranger's trick.

"Who..." Yugi mumbled, mouth still in the 'O' shape as he continued to stare. "Who..." He continuously mumbled. Shaking his head of his thoughts, he tilted his head back and screamed. "CALL THE POLICE!" He shouted. "CALL 911! CALL THE FBI! CALL--"

Yugi froze. That same warm hand that belonged to the mysterious stranger had covered his mouth, preventing him from talking. Or screaming, rather.

"Don't do that! You don't know who I am! No one is supposed to see me!" The stranger who looked a lot like him mumbled. Yugi's heart beat quickened as the stranger dragged him to the side of the alley, pressing him against the solid brick wall.

"Mmfh!" Yugi mumbled, lifting his hand and trying to pry the stranger's hands away from his mouth.

"You don't understand." The stranger whispered, lifted his head to stare into Yugi's violet orbs. "I'm not supposed to be seen. Not by you, not by anyone." The stranger said as he removed his hands from the innocent's mouth.

Yugi swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. He gathered the moist back into his mouth to speak.

"W-What's your name? Can you tell me?" Yugi asked, softening his eyes. Somewhat of a soft spot in his heart had developed for the stranger.

It took a while for the answer to be spoken, but eventually the stranger mumbled.

"Yami." The stranger said, looking down. "My name's Yami." Yugi nodded his head as he mumbled the stranger's name a few times, liking how it rolled off his tongue.

"Do you live around here?" Yugi decided to ask. _Maybe this guy lives in a mental clinic or something. _Yugi rounded his thoughts. _Or make that a science lab. _

"I live everywhere. In this city, I mean. I'm supposed to protect this city from outsiders. No one can get in, no one can get out. It was His order. No one's supposed to see me, or feel me either! And you...you're...I can't--" Yugi placed a finger to Yami's lips. He stiffened at seeing the other widen his eyes in fear.

"Slow down, I can't comprehend a word you are saying." Yugi whispered as he slowly removed his finger. He sighed as he watched the other calm down, shoulders falling into normal position. "Now, you said that you have to protect this city. What exactly do you mean?"

_What am I doing! _Yugi thought. _This guy can make **MAGIC** at his fingertips! He's a freaking **mutant**! RUN AWAY YUGI! RUN! _

Yami looked up. "Just that. I can't let the others get into this city. We're using Domino, Japan as a test for--" Yami suddenly fell onto his knees, and clutched his head, pressing his palms deeper and deeper into his temples. Muffled screams of pain escaped his lips as he shut his eyes tight, blocking tears from falling over.

Yugi gasped in shock as he kneeled downward, gently shaking the other's shoulders. _Good! He's down! Now, get on your feet and RUN AWAY! _Yugi scowled at his inner voice and continued to sooth the withering stranger.

"Hey! Yami! Speak to me!" Yugi shouted, eyes full of worry at the other's pain-filled face. He didn't notice the red aura that seemed to glow from the other's hands. "Yami? Yami!" Yugi shouted once more, before gathering his courage and taking the other's face in his palms.

Yami immediately reacted. Eyes widening as he jumped backward, knees expanding fully as he seemed to fly through the air, landing on two feet on the other side of the alley. A _whoosh _sound was all that was heard, along with the sound of foot steps landing gracefully.

"Woah..." Yugi muttered, standing up straight. He swallowed the lump of shock in his throat. His eyes never left Yami as he saw the other whimper and fall to the floor. Yugi gritted his teeth as he jolted forward, catching Yami in the process. "Hey! Hey wake up!" Yugi mumbled as he shook the body in his arms.

Yami's wine red eyes opened, and looked around to spot Yugi hovering above him. His violet eyes were clouded with concern.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, sitting Yami upright. Yami just nodded, scooting away from the youth and facing his back toward him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I've never met someone like you before. I'm not used to interacting with the human kind." Yami whispered, his eyes finding the concrete more interesting than Yugi's face.

"Yeah, same goes for me..."

Yugi couldn't help but gaze in wonder. _Was this guy even human! _Yugi frowned as he scratched his head. He looked human..._He looks awfully hot to not be a human. Wait...WHAT?_

"Where do you come from?" Yugi asked, mentally frowning at his inner voice. Yami looked startled as he spun around, head facing Yugi's.

"I don't know." Yami answered solemnly. "It's been so long. I don't remember anymore." Yugi looked up at this response. _It's been so long? What the hell does that mean?_

"How old are you?" Yugi decided to ask. Yami just shook his head.

"I've lost count. Again, It's been so long. I don't even remember when I started this job, or what was my last one." Yami looked up into the sky, eyes darkening as he saw clouds move by. Yugi tilted his head sideways in confusion. _Please say I'm dreaming. This is so going against everything I've ever learned._

"Why did you go into--"

"Hold it." Yami's voice ordered. Yugi couldn't blink before he realized that Yami was running to the end of the alley, out into the streets. Yugi's eye twitched. _He's running away again! _

"Hey wait!" Yugi said, waving his hands as he stood up and ran after Yami. "Come on! I've already chased you before!" Yugi shouted. "Don't make me--" Yugi made an "oomph!" sound as he crashed into the elder's back, and toppled to the floor. Yugi gasped as he looked up at his older look-alike. Things streaks of red lines painted his cheeks.

Yami turned around and faced the younger youth. His fiery crimson eyes clashed with innocent violet ones. Immediately, his eyes softened as he leaned down and offered a hand out to Yugi.

"I don't know if I ever told you my name." Yugi mumbled as he grabbed the other's hand and was lifted up. _Wow, he's so strong..._

_Well yeah, he's a freakin' alien! _Yugi's voice shouted.

"It's Yugi. Yugi Mutou."

"Yugi..." Yami whispered. Yugi looked up and felt a heat on his cheeks after hearing his name roll of the tongue of the other. He had to admit, it sounded much clearer when it came from the elder. Coughing slightly, Yugi's blush disappeared before Yami could spot it.

"S-So..." Yugi muttered, feeling uncomfortable. "Why did you like, go into a brain attack in the middle of our conversation?" Yugi asked. _Great. Now you sound like a girlfriend wanting to know why her boyfriend didn't arrive 15 minutes earlier like he planned. _Yugi scowled again, and mentally kicked his thoughts.

"I'm not allowed to tell you certain things." Yami said, barely above a whisper. He turned his body away from Yugi and held his hands in front of his face. Closing his eyes, he snapped his fingers. "I've already shown you too much. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Yugi." Before Yugi could respond, he felt himself being pushed to the ground. Sort of, except much faster, harder, and the impact felt a lot more painful...

* * *

All commotion stopped in the streets. A woman who was recently talking on her cell phone dropped the device it in utter shock. A boy had just _flown _out of an alley, and land brutally on the other side of the street. 

"Oh my god!" the woman ran over to the side walk and kneeled down to the boy. She gently began shaking his shoulders. Upon seeing his eyes creak open, she sighed in relief. "Hey, are you okay there?" She whispered to the boy, pulling out a napkin and pressing it against the boy's injured head. "Call the police! Get an ambulance!" She bellowed out to the public. The woman tilted her head forward, to get a glimpse of the alley. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Ugh..." The boy moaned. The woman heaved the boy into her arms.

"What's your name? Do you remember?" She asked, brushing away spiky blonde bangs from the boy's face.

"Y...Yugi..." The boy moaned, barely audible. "Yugi Mutou..."

* * *

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi shouted. He dropped a bag of groceries on the kitchen counter and walked over to the couch, collapsing on the soft cushions. 

"Yugi! There you are! You had me worried!" Grandpa Muto shuffled down the steps and walked over to his grandson. "You really shouldn't walk out like that since you just came out of the hospital and all." Grandpa Muto lectured. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. Really I am." Yugi rolled over so that he was facing the ceiling. He placed his arms behind his head as he took a deep breath, trying to remember what happened that night. The inspectors said that he might have gotten hit with a car, but no one really knew what had happened. Yugi's mind went completely blank after the accident. He couldn't remember a thing.

"What are you thinking there, my boy?" Grandpa Muto asked as he dusted off the counter. Yugi looked over to him.

"I want to know what happened, Grandpa. Getting hit with a car doesn't make any sense, because it was a one-way lane. I was found facing the _opposite _direction, right?" Yugi pondered. Solomon sighed. Honestly, he didn't want to discuss the matter at the moment.

"Yes, Yugi. It is still a mystery. But what happened, happened. You should learn to carry on." Solomon said in a saddened voice. Yugi jolted upright.

"But I can't! I _know _something happened. I was there, I was a part of it!" Yugi balled his fists and slammed them against the cushions. "Dammit! Why can't I remember?" Yugi fell back onto the couch, angry at himself for forgetting such a drastic event.

"Yugi, please calm down." Solomon laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You had a slight case of amnesia when you were injured. I'm telling you right now, to forget about it and _move on." _He staid in a strict voice. Yugi furrowed his eye brows. He didn't want to take no as an answer. Grunting in frustration, Yugi stood up and stomped up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door.

* * *

Solomon sighed in defeat as he placed the duster down on the table. A movement to his right caught his attention. He closed his eyes, unalarmed, and spoke quietly. 

"You've caused him much pain, you know." Solomon said, reopening his eyes. Aging violet met stunning crimson. "Yami, you can't mess with his mind like that." Solomon lectured, pointing a finger to the teenager in front of him. "Did you show him the magic?" Yami let out a puff of air that danced with his bangs. He chose to ignore the question, and changed the topic.

"Yugi's not even 18 yet." Yami said, looking up at the stairs that the youth had just climbed. "How could he have seen me so early?" Yami asked, looking down at Solomon.

"Times have changed, Yami. The Mutou gene has altered many times. Yugi might be the first successor to become Guardian at age 16, who knows?" Solomon said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You were Guardian at 18?" Yami asked, raising his eyebrow. Solomon nodded. "Was I?" Yami asked, looking over at the bedroom again. Solomon shook his head.

"I don't remember what age you were brought here, to Domino. I'm guessing around 17, or 18." He followed Yami's glance toward Yugi's bedroom. "It's been a week, and still Yugi has not been able to let go of it. I honestly don't think you took away enough memory, or didn't act appropriately at your first _meeting._" Solomon said, narrowing his eyes at Yami suspiciously.

Yami stayed still, face rigid as his eyes were locked onto Yugi's closed bedroom door.

Solomon narrowed his eyes further, watching the intense gaze of the other on his grandson's bedroom. The old man pursed his lips, looking from Yami, to the door, to Yami again.

"I acted like I knew him, and paid the price." Yami said suddenly breaking the silence.

"What...happened?" Solomon asked, barely above a whisper. Yami removed his gaze from the wooden door to the old man below him.

"The Pounding. I know I'm supposed to stay away from him until he turns 18, but I can't help but feel...I don't know..." Yami ended his sentence there, shaking his head and swiftly walking out the door, Solomon's eyes following him.

"Yami." Solomon called after him. Yami stopped just before he stepped foot on the sidewalk.

"Please do not spend so much time contemplating about Yugi. His time will come, as yours did. Your concentration should be on strengthening the shield." Solomon said. "I can already feel it's power weakening..." Solomon looked down to his feet. Yami slowly turned around at the sudden loss of words from the older man. "Yami, I..." Solomon took a deep breath. "I found another infected one..."

* * *

Yami took a deep breath as the cold night air surrounded his senses. He closed his eyes and walked down the streets, listening to the sound of traffic. _Another infected one? _Yami ran a hand through his hair. _Is the shield really that weak to allow another virus to pass? _Yami _should _be thinking of how to strengthen the shield, or destroy the virus, or find more infected ones, but only one image invaded his mind... 

A boy with amethyst eyes.

_"It's been a week, and still Yugi has not been able to let go of it. I honestly don't think you took away enough memory." _

Yami _knew _he didn't take enough memory. Something in his heart and mind told him it just wasn't _right. _The boy was so innocent, so delicate, so pure that Yami didn't _want _to invade his memory and erase every moment of them together. The way those amethyst eyes locked onto his, reading his inner soul. Yami didn't want that to go away. He was enthralled by the younger one, so...beautiful...yet so determined...

Yami paused.

"What was I thinking?" Yami whispered to himself, fists clenching. "Now I've just placed him in more pain, trying to remember...me." Yami's crimson eyes softened. There was no turning back time now. Yugi would continue to live, and become the next Red Guardian...

_"Times have changed, Yami. The Mutou gene has altered many times. Yugi might be the first successor to become Guardian at age 16, who knows?" _

Maybe that time was **now**.

Yami bent his knees, and launched himself up into the sky, landing smoothly on the roof of a building. His bracelets and chains jingled with the soft glide. Looking out across Domino, he squinted his eyes.

Only his eyes could see the shimmering shield of fire, surrounding the enlarged city. It stretched up to the tips of the highest building, and extended outward to the border of the parks and streets, even Domino Bay.

The shield of fire was constantly moving, flames dancing about with each other in a never ending pattern. Streaks of orange, red, and yellow flew through the skies, blocking all visitors and those who wanted to escape. Domino was completely enclosed. Those who lived here would die here.

Yami suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit him hard. He sat down, on the edge of a tall rooftop, hands folded over his lap. His legs swung gracefully, lightly tapping against the side of the building.

_It is my duty to protect these people._ Yami thought, resting his chin in his palm. _But am I protecting them gradually, or killing them rapidly? _Yami searched his memory, for a statement that was said to him when he first was assigned to be Guardian...

"These people..." Yami whispered. His eyes trailed over each apartment and home, eyeing the families that lived inside. Laughing, playing, sleeping, dreaming. He continued his speech.

"...are all pawns. Pawns in a game known as death. The ultimate test..." Yami looked over to a hospital. Peering through the window he could see a woman and a new born child. The child was laughing in his mother's arms. The mother was crying tears of joy for her new son.

"...the test of life..." Yami whispered, letting his chin drop to his chest. "...the race for the ultimate creation..." Yami weakly lifted his head up, to gaze beyond the streets of Domino, beyond the fiery shield, beyond the darkness that surrounded the lands...and into the Other World. The world where monsters and humans alike lived and clashed among each other, the world where chaos _was_ life, death was a routine, happiness was shoved into the dirt, and creation was the new meaning of power.

The world that Yami had to shield off from Domino...

The world where Yami was born...

* * *

Yugi lifted his hand and used his forefinger and middle finger to press tightly into the side of his head. He couldn't stop this growing pressure that pounded against his temples. He lightly kicked his feet, feeling the bed beneath him shake. 

There was a knock at his door.

"Yugi? Are you alright in there?" Yugi heard his grandfather's worried voice.

"Yeah, Grandpa." Yugi quickly turned over on his stomach and opened the book that was laying down on his bed sheets. "You can come in." Yugi said, digging his nose in his book, pretending to read.

His grandfather opened the door. Solomon sighed as he saw Yugi lying there, peacefully reading a book. Or so he thought.

"Yugi, I-I wanted to talk to you." Solomon said, sitting at the edge of his grandson's bed. Yugi looked up from his book, folding the corner of the page and closing the cover.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked quietly. He sat up, and scooted closer to his grandfather. His eyes were wide with confusion and interest.

"Yugi, my boy, there's a time where you're going to see a lot of _things _happen. The world will change drastically as you know it, you will be exposed to wonders and emotions that you never knew existed. Nightmares and dreams will become fantasy, people you once loved and trusted may become enemies..." Solomon stopped, looking down at the carpet floors.

"Grandpa?" Yugi said quietly, eyes shimmering. "You're scaring me, Grandpa. What do you mean?" Yugi placed his hand over his Grandfather's trembling fingers.

And **that's** when everything changed.

Solomon took a sharp intake of breath, eyes enlarging. He felt the burning sensation from Yugi's hand crawl into his skin, up his nerves, and into his brain. He couldn't stop it, it was overwhelming. Oh god he knew it was soon, but _now?_

"Grandpa! Grandpa what's wrong!" Yugi shrieked, watching as the old man's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Grandpa! NO!" Yugi held his grandfather upright, a hand supporting his back.

Another wave of fire spread throughout the old man's body, beginning where Yugi's other hand was at the base of his back. He was dying by his own grandson's hands, but it was fate. A cruel, sickly fate...

"Grandpa! Please! Wake up, Grandpa! Wake up!" Yugi couldn't stop the rush of devastating tears from his eyes. He gripped onto his grandfather harder, sobs shaking throughout his body.

...without knowing he was actually _killing_ him...

Yugi removed his hand from his grandfather's back and placed it over the old man's chest. He prayed and prayed that there was some sign of life...

Not a single heart beat met his fingertips.

"No!" Yugi said helplessly, letting his grandfather's body fall from his hands and onto the floor. "No! Grandpa! NO!" Yugi continued to cry, knees collapsing beneath him. He held his head in his hands, unable to control the enormous pounding on his temples. He screamed in pain. It felt like thousands of needles were being punctured into Yugi's skull. Images and sounds flashed before Yugi's eyes, memories that were once hidden were uncovered.

_"...Y-You can...See me?" _

_"...Ex..plo..sives? Magic, not explosives." _

_"...CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE FBI!" _

_"...Y-You don't know me!" _

_"...Y-Yami...My name's Yami." _

_"...It's Yugi. Yugi Mutou." _

_"...I've already shown you too much. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Yugi." _

Suddenly Yugi's body went numb. He rolled over on the carpet, falling limply to the ground. Yugi's eyes closed effortlessly, fingers uncurling themselves from the once clenched fists. His whole world went black, but one single word escaped from his lips...

"...Yami."

* * *

Yami's head jolted up. An echoing scream in the night caught his attention. His ears adjusted to the sound, digesting each and every sound wave. 

"Yugi." Yami whispered. Immediately, Yami ran across the roof of the building, leaning down on the ledge of the roof before sky rocketing outward, a leap expanding over 80 feet. Smoothly landing on another concrete roof, Yami performed the same operation; a light bend at the knees and forceful take off into the air. He landed on about 7 other rooftops, before skidding to a halt on the top of a drug store, two blocks from the Game Shop where Yugi and Solomon lived.

From where Yami was standing, he could see that there was a light turned on in Yugi's room. Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously, extending his arms outward as he dived off the roof of the drug store, red magic surrounding him as he glided gracefully onto the ledge of Yugi's windowsill like a hawk.

Hiding himself skillfully, Yami slowly tilted his head down and peered inside.

Yugi and Solomon were lying motionless on the floor. Yami's eyes widened as he took immediate action, staying afloat in the air as he undid the lock on the door and shoved open the dusty window. Crawling inside, Yami kneeled down to Solomon, lifting the old man's hand in his own. He didn't feel a pulse.

Yami scooted over to Yugi, lifting the said hand. Yami gasped at how _warm _the touch felt. He gently slid his fingers over the delicate wrist, pressing his forefinger into the skin.

Relief washed over Yami's senses as he felt movement.

"Solomon..." Yami whispered. He looked sorrowfully down at the old man, who's skin was at white as snow. Yami forcefully let out air through his nose as he kneeled over the grandfather. "You were right, Gramps." Yami said with a smile as he placed his palm over Solomon's eyes, a shimmer glowing on his fingers. "I'll see you on the other side, soon enough." The glow surrounded Solomon Mutou's body, turning it into a pixilation before diminishing into small specks of light. A tear fell from Yami's eyes onto the spot where the old man once laid.

"Don't worry, Gramps." Yami said, using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. "I'll make sure to be there for Yugi..." Yami looked over at the unconscious boy. "...forever, just like you were there for me."

* * *

Yami sat there, scratching the paint off a small pipe jutting up from the rooftop he was resting on. His eyes followed the little flecks of paper that drifted downward, forming a gray pile of scraps beneath the pipe. He looked over his shoulder at the unconscious boy lying on a pillow comfortably. _Yugi should be waking soon..._

The thought brought Yami to panic. _Oh god, Oh god, Oh god..._Yami stood up hastily, brushing himself of the dust from the dirty concrete. _He is bound to be so confused, he's going to want to know everything! And about his grandfather... _Yami mentally cursed as he tore his gaze away from Yugi. Walking up to the edge of the roof, Yami looked out to the horizon of the bay, a bright yellow disk just beginning to emerge. The fiery shield was still active above, guarding the city. _Damn, I forgot about the shield. _Yami thought, remembering what Solomon had said about the virus that seeped through.

"..Mmm..." Yami's eyes widened. He jolted around, and saw Yugi trying to push his palms into the ground, sitting himself up. Yami froze on the spot, unable to react. "...Where?...Am I?..." Yugi asked himself, rubbing his eyes of sleepiness. The memories flooded back to him.

His grandfather stiffening...

Feeling the excruciating headache...

Everything going black...

Yugi's eyes snapped open. "Grandpa! Grandpa I—" Standing on his knees, Yugi spun around...

...a moment of truth...

Amethyst and crimson stared. For a long, _long, _time...

* * *

**Reviews for the authoress? Pwease?**  



End file.
